Dua Garis Sejajar
by julyciouss
Summary: Bahkan garis sejajar pun tak dapat bersatu meskipun memiliki gradien yang sama. [AU!]


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Dua Garis Sejajar © shichigatsudesu

[OOC, typo(s), Gakushuu's POV, plot hole(?)]

.

.

.

Ada saat di mana aku dapat mengukir seulas senyum di wajahku. Aku melihatmu duduk di kursi taman, melakoni hobimu bersama buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil. Kuputuskan untuk melambatkan langkah, meminimalisir suara hentakan kaki, berjinjit menuju punggungmu, lalu menatap pemandangan **indah** yang kaulukis dalam secarik kertas. Rasanya bosan jika hanya menatap pekerjaan yang kaukerjakan dengan **mantap** itu. Akhirnya aku menepuk bahumu, mengatakan 'DAR!' yang dilanjutkan dengan jeritan kejutmu.

Pensil 2B terlepas dari tangan putihmu. Kemudian jari jemarimu mencengkeram kerah bajuku, menariknya hingga kumerasa sedikit **sulit** bernapas. _Kaubodoh, ya, Gakushuu? Gambarku baru saja kaurusak, tahu!_ -begitulah omelmu ketika mengetahui ada coretan yang membentang sepanjang lukisanmu, tentu saja karena ulahku. Namun kuhanya tertawa menanggapinya, dan dirimu menggembungkan pipi sebal.

 **Perasaan** ku tergelitik, lantas aku tertawa kecil. Aku mengambil posisi duduk, merampas alat gambarmu lalu melakukan kegiatan yang kaulakukan beberapa saat lalu. Kaumenatapku **bingung** — _bagaimana kautahu aku akan menggambar itu?_ —yaa, kurang lebih seperti itu arti tatapanmu.

Tawa kecilku semula kini berpindah dalam **hati**. Kaumasih menatapku penuh tanya, padahal kegiatan seperti ini merupakan keseharian kita. Kautahu kalau kita memiliki kesamaan hobi, jadi wajar bukan jika aku mampu menebaknya?

Dan masih ada lagi hal yang membuat **hubungan istimewa** ini terasa **nyaman** , dengan berbagai macam kesamaan yang kita miliki—seperti dua buah garis sejajar saja.

( _Inilah yang membuat_ _ **perasaan**_ _sukaku tumbuh. Kautelah menabur bibit_ _ **kasih**_ _di_ _ **hati**_ _ku._ )

* * *

Ada saat di mana aku ingin meledakkan tawa keras-keras. Aku mendapati dirimu duduk di bangku cokelat dalam kelasku. Kaudan aku saling mengerjap mata, **bingung** hendak berucap apa. Sedetik kemudian membuang muka, menahan tawa yang sebenarnya sulit untuk ditahan.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini, Rio?" Tanyaku masih heran.

"Tentu saja karena aku siswi di sini."

"Ma-maksudku, mengapa kaudaftar ke sini?"

"Karena kaujuga daftar ke sini." Kemudian kautersenyum. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Sial, wajahku merona hebat. Hal ini membuatmu kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja aku sebal, namun aku malah ikut tertawa bersamamu. Sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi tiga kali, barulah kita menghentikan tawa.

Dan masih ada lagi hal yang membuat **hubungan istimewa** ini terasa **nyaman** , dengan kesamaan kita yang bertambah satu—seperti dua buah garis sejajar saja.

( _Padahal percakapan kita begitu_ _ **sederhana**_ _, namun mengapa aku merasa_ _ **bahagia**_ _sekali, ya?_ )

* * *

Ada saat di mana aku merasa begitu **menyedihkan**. Kala itu dirimu dirundung duka, dan aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Kaukehilangan orang ter **kasih** dalam hidupmu, dan aku tak mampu menghapus deritamu. Aku hanya menatapmu pilu, tak dapat memelukmu seperti yang dilakukan temanmu yang lain, bahkan aku bertindak layaknya **manusia bisu**.

Ingin rasanya kuucapkan _"Jangan menangis, Rio, aku ada di sini."_ tapi aku tahu, tak ada gunanya melontarkan kalimat berperisa **pahit** di telingamu itu. Kalimat hiburan tak dapat menyenangkanmu. Karenanya kuambil **pilihan** terakhir, diam, agar kau tak mengecapku sebagai orang dengan omong kosong alias _**bullshit**_.

Dan masih ada lagi hal yang membuat **hubungan istimewa** ini terasa **pahit** , yang menciptakan sebuah jarak di antara kita—seperti dua buah garis sejajar saja.

( _Misalnya dirimu yang mengetahui_ _ **perasaan**_ _ku padamu, namun aku tidak bertindak apapun seolah aku tak_ _ **peduli**_ _._ )

* * *

Ada saat di mana aku terpaksa menelan ludah bulat-bulat, tepat ketika kau membawa seseorang lain ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan kita. Sejak itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. **Perasaan abstrak** yang disebut cinta ini tak lagi terasa **nyaman**. Bahkan **dingin** nya sikapmu padaku, apalagi setelah anak laki-laki yang kaubawa itu memperkenalkan diri, membuat diriku baper saja.

Kita tak lagi menggambar bersama, bahkan kerahku tidak lagi kautarik saat coretan pensil yang mengganggu menghiasi lukisanmu. Kita tak lagi belajar bersama, mengerjakan soal matematika yang sebenarnya **relatif** mudah jika menggunakan otakmu, namun kaumasih saja bergelut manja memintaku mengerjakannya. Kita tak lagi bergurau bersama, karena kau selalu menarik teman barumu itu dalam percakapan, membuat aku harus melakukan kegiatan yang sejujurnya tidak kusenangi.

Terlintas secuil pikiran dalam kepalaku. Sebuah pemikiran negatif mengenai **hubungan** kita yang menurutku begitu **rumit** , hingga kutak mampu jadikan ini sebagai **ungkapan**.

Apakah hubungan kita akan berakhir?

Apakah Karma lebih berarti bagimu?

Apakah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Bisakah hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu?

Bisakah hanya aku yang selalu ada di sisimu?

Dan masih ada lagi hal yang membuat **hubungan** **istimewa** ini terasa **pahit** , membuat diriku **galau** dengan jarak yang tercipta semakin jauh—seperti dua buah garis sejajar saja.

( _Tak ada_ _ **pengorbanan**_ _, saling_ _ **yakin**_ _, saling_ _ **percaya**_ _, lantas bagaimana aku menciptakan hari yang_ _ **sempurna**_ _tanpa dirimu, Rio?_ )

* * *

Ada saat di mana aku dapat mengukir seulas senyum miris di wajahku. Aku melihatmu duduk di kursi taman, melakoni hobimu bersama buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil. Kuputuskan untuk diam, mengamatimu, menatap penuh iri, lalu membiarkan dirimu bersama Karma yang menjadi **kebutuhan** mu saat ini. Kesamaan hobi tidak lagi menyatukan, tetapi menjadi perihal yang menjauhkan kita, sehingga aku hanya bisa merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita.

Aku merindukan omelan-omelanmu yang mengatakan aku **boros** , tidak bisa menabung untuk membeli peralatan menggambar yang baru. Aku merindukan bogem mentahmu ketika aku tak sengaja mengotori _sketch book_ -mu yang masih **suci**. Aku merindukan tawa renyahmu saat aku berkata akan me **lamar** mu di masa depan. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang kurindukan, tentu saja saat aku masih berada di sisimu.

Karenanya, aku menyadari satu hal. Tak selamanya sebuah kesamaan bisa **menyatukan** sepasang manusia. Adakalanya perbedaan dibutuhkan agar bisa saling mengisi. Bahkan garis sejajar pun tak dapat bersatu meskipun memiliki gradien yang sama. Mungkin seperti itulah hubungan kita yang sebenarnya. Ya, seperti dua buah garis sejajar saja.

( _Dan aku menyadari satu hal lain, bahwa kalimat "Aku ingin kita selalu berteman baik." bersifat_ _ **palsu**_ _belaka._ )

.

.

.

A/N :

1\. Fic pemanasan setelah satu semester menghilang. Style menulisku tiba-tiba lenyap, rasanya seperti bukan tulisanku._.

2\. Pada awalnya, saya mau pakai Sugaya-Nakamura. Tapi karena alurnya begini, Asano-Nakamura ternyata lebih asik. Yap, mereka enak diajak ngemaso(?) /plak

3\. Abaikan kata yang dibold. Ini tugas matkul indo disuruh buat karangan tentang cinta, dengan syarat "definisi cinta" yang disebutkan anak-anak satu kelas yang hanya terdiri dari satu kata itu harus digunakan. Nah, "definisi cinta" itu yang saya bold. Sialan banget ya(?)

4\. Ada yang kangen sama saya? (Yang ini juga abaikan saja)

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
